


He did not see that coming

by waddles



Category: The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Phlint, Phlint mentioned, Pietro comes back, Serious feels, bit of fluff i guess, clint/pietro - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform, its short, spoilers for Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro comes back and Clint doesn't believe it. Too many people have left him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He did not see that coming

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I'm really sorry it's short

Pietro sped past trees all of the trees surrounding the cabin, running in his stupid new dress shoes Tony forced him into. This really wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. Clint wasn't supposed to run off and hide.   
It went to shit.   
Now he couldn't find Clint. Fuck.   
"Clint?! Clint?!!"

This is what happened prior to this disaster.   
Pietro had came back to the avengers after recovering after a few months, explaining that he could heal these things and no Tony could not look into it for fucks sake. Clint was out with Natasha at that point so they planned to surprise him.   
Clint was supposed to cry and hug him, not bolt out of the room before Pietro could even say 'you didn't see that coming?'

"Clint?! Please?!" Pietro rubbed his face with his hands as it started to rain. "Oh for fucks sake!" This wasn't what he wanted.   
His new phone vibrated in his pocket, Natasha.   
Found him, but he isn't ready to see you yet. -NR  
Does that mean he's angry? -PM  
He's scared and still mourning. -NR  
Pietro shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed, running back to the cabin where they were supposed to stay the weekend.   
There were those words again 'supposed to.'

He sat down on the ground, Wanda rested her hand on his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry. It will work out okay though." She sadly smiled at him. Pietro nodded and placed his hand on hers.   
"Thank you Wanda."

"No Natasha!! No! He's gone like Phil and everyone I've tried to love! My parents, and oh fuck it if I know where Barney is!" Clint sobbed into his hands. Natasha shook her head and huffed.   
"Clint! Pietro is alive, everyone has seen him, not just you."  
"What about that night I saw Phil?! What if.." He mumbled the last part and cried more. Natasha went on her phone for a while.   
"He's coming now, give him a moment." Natasha made him hold up a while before he zoomed to them. Clint nodded, starting to believe it, he blinked and Pietro was in front of him.   
"You're definitely seeing this Nat?"  
"Yeah. You got this Clint." She probably left, the archer didn't look he was too busy looking at Pietro.   
"You didn't see that coming?" The tears fell again.   
"No, no I didn't."   
They did have that weekend in the cabin, it was an unforgettable weekend.


End file.
